Enchanted Forest
The Enchanted Forest, also known as Misthaven, is a Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time History Sometime later, time resumes in the Enchanted Forest. Bilbo continues to seek shelter while Philip, and Mulan continue their search for Aurora. Philip and Mulan later find him and allow him to continue on in their quest. Inhabitants * Abigail * Abraham † * Adair † * Adalyn * * Aide * * Aladdin * Alistair * * Amos Slade † * Andre † * Anita † * Anton * Argyle † * Ariel ^ * Arlo † * Baelfire/Neal Cassidy † F * Balin * Bartholomew † * Bashful * Behemoth † * Belle * Bifur * Bilbo Baggins * Bishop * * Black Beard ^ * Black Knights * * Blacktooth † * Blind Witch * Blind Witch † * Blue Fairy * Blueberry Pie Gal * * Bo Peep * Bofur * Bombur * Bossy * * Burly Knight * * Captain * * Captain Silver † * Carny * * † F * Cinderella * Cora † * Cressida1 * * Cruella De Vil † * Daniel Colter † * Dead Eye * * Doc * Donkey Driver † * Donna † * Dopey * Dori * Driver * * Drunk Charlie * * Drunk Charlie's Friend * * Drunken Lout * * Dwalin * Emma Swan º * Eric's Footman * * Eva † * Fairy Godmother † * Fíli * First Mate º * Frederick * Friar Tuck ^ * Gabriel † * Gaston † * Geppetto * Glinda ^ * Glóin * Gnome † * Grace * * Grace's Caretakers * Granny * Gretel * * Grumpy * Guard * * Guard † * Gus † * Hansel * * Happy * Helper Dwarf * * Honora † * Hook º * Horatio * * Hordor † * Huntsman † * Isaac Heller º * Jack † * Jack Sparrow * Jailer * * Jester † * Jiminy Cricket * Johanna † * Kíli * King George * * King Leopold † * King Midas * * King Xavier * * Knight #1 † * Knight * * Lancelot F * Lead Guard * * LeFou * * Lewis * * Liam Jones † * Lilyº * Little John ^ * Lord LeGume * * Lumiere * * Mad Hatter * * Magic Mirror * Maid Marian † * Majordomo * * Malcolm † F * Maleficent * Maleficent's Unicorn * * Martin * * Massive Brawler † * Maurice * Mayor Tomkins * * Medusa † * Merry Men ^ * Mid-Wife * * Milah † * Military Advisor * * Miller * * Monstro * * Morraine * * Morraine's Parents * * Mother * * Mulan ^ * Myrna * * Naval Captain * * Nobleman * * Nori * Nova * * Óin * Ori * Palace Guard * * Peasant * * Peasant 1 * * Peasant Boy * * Peasant Girl * * Peasant Man * * Peasblossom1 * * Peddler ^ * Percival † F * Peter † * Pierre Abelard2 * * Pinocchio º * Poseidon ^ * Prince Charming * Prince Eric ^ * Prince James † * Prince Phillip * Prince Thomas * Prison Guard * * Pyramus3 * * Quartermaster * * Quinn † * Rapunzel * * Rapunzel's Parents * * Red Queen F * Red Riding Hood/Ruby F * Rivers * * Robin Hood † * Rocinante † * Roland ^ * Royal Aide * * Royal Guard * * Rumplestiltskin * Ruth † * Sailor * * Samuel * * Seer † * Sergeant * * Sheriff * * Sheriff of * Siren † * Sleepy * Sneezy * Snow White * Soldier * * Stealthy † * Stephen † * Strumpet Thug * * Tavern Owner * * Tavern Waitress * * The Apprentice † * The Evil Queen * The King * The King * * The Royal Doctor * * The Spinsters * * The Woodcutter * * Thisbee3 * * Thorin Oakenshield * Tinker * Titania4 * * Traveler * * Trish † * Troll Group ^ * Ursula ^ * Valet † * Village Woman * * Watchy * * Wealthy Gentleman * * Wench * * Will Scarlet * William Durrant5 * * William Smee * Wolf * Woman Peasant * * Young Man † * Young Woman * * Zelena * Zoso † Trivia Continuity * Bilbo was sent to the Enchanted Forest while he should be teleported to Middle-earth. Jack should have returned to the Caribbean. However, it is later revealed the Curse chose Sparrow and Baggins to be there for some odd reason.